


Slow Hands

by haatorii



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Fisting, M/M, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 08:42:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15191054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haatorii/pseuds/haatorii
Summary: Dean and Castiel made plans to finally go all the way, but Castiel got a little carried away.





	Slow Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Since I do not have any originality, I got the title from Niall Horan's Slow Hands. 
> 
> This fic is unbeta'd (just like my other works) so I claim all the mistakes and grammar inconsistencies. If you noticed any grammatically incorrect sentences, please don't hesitate to inform me so I could correct it and prevent further embarrassment for myself. Thank you very much. 
> 
> This is my third smut. Yes, I keep track because unknown reasons. Still, I don't know anything and all of 'this' is just a product of a quick research during my break time.
> 
>  
> 
> Tell me what you think about it.

Castiel clicked the play button and mouthed along to the song.

 

**_We should take this back to my place_ **

**_That’s what she said right to my face_ **

 

He slowly removed his tie with a snap while swaying his hips and wrapped it around Dean’s neck.

 

**_Coz I want you bad, yeah I want you baby_ **

**_I’ve been thinking ‘bout it all day_ **

****

“Are you really, though?” Dean asked.

“Believe me, I’ve been thinking about this since yesterday.” He replied

“Eh.” And Dean kissed him.

 

**_Slow hands_ **

**_Like sweat drippin’ on our dirty laundry no,_ **

 

Cas leisurely unbuttoned Dean’s pine green dress shirt. It was his favorite of all his lover’s work clothes because it brought out his eyes. The store didn’t sell them anymore, or if they still do they’d have to order it from a different shop and have it shipped to them, so he had to be careful. He was itching to just tear it open, let the buttons fly everywhere, but apparently it was also Dean’s favorite dress shirt so no, he couldn’t tear it open just like in the movies.

“I’ve been thinking about this really.” Said Cas one more time.

“Really?” Dean asked again. His hands were on Castiel’s hips and they’re both swaying to the song they didn’t know. Castiel only heard it on the radio the other day and just yesterday he decided to give Dean a show. He wasn’t a good dancer, but not terrible either. If he put his mind on to it, he could probably give Dean a decent striptease.

“Really, really.” Finally, Dean’s shirt was out of the way.

 

**_Yeah, I already know that there ain’t no stopping your hands_ **

**_And those slow hands_ **

 

Cas and Dean had been dating for a while now, and although they’re were both responsible adults with okay paying jobs, in great health, and healthy libido, they rarely spend the whole day together. Castiel, as a teacher, spends almost all his waking hours in school, and Dean was this extremely busy marketing manager for a giant hardware chain.

Their meeting wasn’t really a “great” story as his friends always believed. He was Dean’s niece’s teacher, and one day Jess and Sam were away for their anniversary trip. Dean presented to take care of Amy for the weekend and drop her off to school, but Dean forgot that kids go to school at freaking 7:30 in the morning so he overslept. He rushed to drop off Amy and Castiel was waiting at the gate for late students. Dean almost hit him with his car. He apologized and started rambling on how he got in that situation. Castiel, instead of getting angry for almost getting into an accident, just started laughing. He said he understood and it was totally fine for Amy to be late for school (it wasn’t, Castiel got scolded by the school principal after a teacher ratted him out).

They meet again on the school’s family day. Jess and Sam invited Dean with them to Amy’s school again for the potluck. The potluck went great and by the end of the day they have each other’s numbers. They texted and called each other for a few months before Cas got the courage to ask Dean out. It turned out Dean was also waiting for the right moment to ask Cas out. He agreed and they had dinner the next day. They had at least seven dates together before making it official. Their story wasn’t really that impressive.

They’ve been dating for at least seven months now but they’ve never had the chance to be ‘intimate’ with each other. Sure they sometimes spend a few hours at each other’s houses, or go out for movies, or drink at the Roadhouse, but they always ended up going separate ways at the end of the day. They were taking things slow but not THIS slow. Castiel was getting impatient, but he didn’t want to impose on Dean. He didn’t want him to feel pressured. He liked the man. God, he liked the man so much, but he didn’t want to drive Dean away with his libido. If Dean wanted to hold sex until he’s ready then Castiel will hold sex until he’s ready.

One day when they were hanging out at Dean’s apartment (Dean making his monthly report and Castiel updating his lesson plan), Dean asked, “Cas, do you have issues with sex?”

Castiel was blindsided. He looked away from his computer and removed his glasses. “What?” he asked.

“Do you have issues with sex?” Dean repeated.

“No... why do you ask?”

“It’s because we haven’t really did it all the way.” Dean was still looking at his computer but it was obvious that his attention was not on the screen anymore, “I mean, we get intimate and all and I’m not complaining about that. If you don’t want to do it all the way it’s fine by me, but I want to know.” Dean faced away from his screen and looked at him. The glow of the computer screen on his face made him look older than he really was. Castiel didn’t know what to do with that information.

He opened his mouth a couple of times before settling for a deep sigh. He placed everything on the coffee table so he could face his lover properly. Castiel rubbed his hands on his lap before speaking.

“No, I don’t have issues with sex,” he said.

“But?” Dean continued, “You didn’t finish your sentence. I’m sure there’s a ‘but’ there.”

“I was… I was sort of waiting for you.” He replied.

There was silence.

 

Too long of silence.

 

After what seemingly an hour, Dean spoke again.

“Oh,” then he was silent again. “Guess we’re both at fault with this one.”

“Yeah.” Castiel agreed.

The both of them started chuckling then it evolved into full on guffaw.

“We are both idiots.” Dean said.

“We kind of are,” he smiled at Dean. “What do we do about it?”

Dean caressed his arm with his free hand and pulled him in for a kiss.

“What about next week?”

“That soon? Should we wait for another seven months? I mean, what would everyone even say?!” Cas said sarcastically which earned him a chuckle from his boyfriend.

“It’s up to you, though. If we’re gonna do it, we have to make it special. It’s only fitting since we’ve waited seven months for it.”

“I could do special. When do you want it?”

“Next week, maybe? It’s my only ‘free’ week since my deal is about to close. Next week will be a lax period before I have to prepare for the monthly presentation.”

“Okay, I could do next week. I could finish my lesson plan tomorrow so I could pass it to our department head on Friday.”

By the time they finished planning their schedules for next week, the room was already dark with their laptops only their source of light.

“Why do we sound like we’re planning a vacation?” Dean asked.

“Because we’re grown-ups with tons of stuff to do?” Cas hesitantly answered.

“That’s not even close to what I’m thinking.”

 

 

\------------------------

 

“Do you like what I did?”

Dean looked around the room. The song was still playing in the background and room smelled like lavenders. He can see some candles around but it looked natural, didn’t seem like it was placed there on purpose to make their “first” time a little bit more special. Cas also changed the curtains, before it was beige now it was deep red, almost maroon. It fit perfectly on the newly changed sheet. Castiel knew that he knew it was changed because when they woke up that morning the sheets were white. “Yeah. Who am I kidding, I love it.” He kissed Castiel deep, his tongue licking Castiel’s bottom lip. Cas opened his mouth to his lover’s tongue.

They made out while Dean run his hands up and down on Castiel’s back. His fingers were a little cold but it immediately warmed up under Castiel’s skin.

“Did you know I used to strip for fun?” Castiel said on Dean’s mouth.

“Yeah, I think you pretty much hinted it when I got inside the apartment.” Dean replied. Cas swat on his arm and told him to sit his ass down on the bed so he did.

Castiel went back to his phone to change the song. The next song he played was very nostalgic to him. It was a song from one of the members of a Japanese group he deeply loved when he was still in high school. The beat was fast and enticing.

When Castiel looked back Dean was tapping his foot to the beat. He gave his man a smirk.

He unbuttoned the first two buttons of his white dress shirt, his tie hanging loose on his neck, his hair a little bit wet. He slowly ripped his shirt off before teasing the waistband of his extremely thin white pants. It was too thin it’s almost made from a see-through fabric. Just before the first stanza ended he let the thin material slide down his legs. It pooled around his feet and he hopped to the side prevent it from tripping him.

He made a mental high five when he heard Dean made a short gasp when he saw him in a black lacey thong. His tie still hanging loose on his neck.

When the chorus started he rolled his hips and slid his hands down his body. He then grabbed his crotch and thrust his hips three times. He was hard now. His cock leaking from the feeling of the cheap lace grinding on his cock. Castiel danced to the beat and at the end of the chorus when the song said ‘kiss my shh’ he dropped on all fours and crawled towards Dean.

Castiel didn’t know what to do next so good thing he trimmed the song beforehand. It’s been years since he last danced and he’s lungs were burning for the lack of practice. He knew his performance was terrible but he hoped Dean didn’t notice. When he looked at Dean’s crotch he was glad to see that his partner was now sporting a tent in his slacks, thus proving that Dean didn’t notice the awkwardness of his performance.

“Are you done?” Dean looked down at him, pupils blown wide.

Castiel panted before he answered, “Yes, I am.”

“Come here you fuck!” Dean pulled him up and kissed him passionately. His hands gripping Castiel’s hair and ass tight. Cas moaned to the force. He loved it when Dean use a little bit of force on him.

“What song was that, baby?” Dean breathed on his mouth.

“It was called Make U Wet chapter 2. Are you wet now?” he asked, teasing.

“Well, I’m hard as a fucking brick now but if I were a girl I’d be dripping wet with how hot and delicious you looked.” Cas travelled his right hand down Dean’s crotch and his boyfriend grunted.

“Glad I could still get the same response as I did when I was young.”

“You’ll get the same response from me every time if you decided to do that a few more times.”

“Maybe I’ll do it next time, then.”

“Wait, wait, wait! Don’t tell me when you’ll do it! I want to get surprised!”

“Alright you dork.” Cas kissed him again.

 

 

 

They continued making out, tongues dancing onto each other and Castiel’s right hand scratching the hair on the back of Dean’s head. Dean was groping Castiel’s ass and every time he accidentally brushed his fingers inside Castiel’s thigh his boyfriend give him moans of encouragement. Soon Dean’s middle finger was already teasing Castiel’s hole. Dean broke the kiss for a second to lick his fingers and when back to kissing the hell out of Cas. Dean moved the thin fabric obscuring his lover’s tight little hole away, leaving Castiel’s hole puckering from the cold air in the room. His right middle finger teased Castiel’s hole and after a few seconds he pushed it inside. Castiel gasped to the feeling. Although Dean’s hands were warm, his fingers were a little bit cold. Dean rubbed the walls of Cas’ ass and slowly pumped his finger up to the first knuckle. When Castiel got used to the feeling, he pushed himself down on Dean’s finger until he’s fucking himself on his middle finger. “You can add another one, Dean.” Castiel said.

Dean continued on kissing and nipping on Castiel’s jaw. When Dean’s other hand left his hips, he figured out he’s looking for the lube. Sure enough he heard a small click and felt an unusual coldness on Dean’s finger. It quickly warmed up after it touched Castiel’s hole. Castiel felt a tug on his hips and he heard a sound of a tearing fabric.

“I liked that thong,” he said on Dean’s lips. “I still want to wear that.”

“I’ll buy you tons of it.” Dean replied and went back to ravaging Castiel’s mouth.

When Dean started pumping his second finger inside Castiel’s ass, it was only a matter of time before he could have Dean’s cock. Dean crooked his finger a little bit and he saw freaking stars dancing on the side of his eyes.

“ _Fuck Dean! Fuck fuck fuck_! D _o that again!_ ” he shouted and Dean obliged. He pumped himself up and down on Dean’s finger a couple more times while Dean nail his prostate. Soon enough he’s cumming on his stomach with a cry.

“Shit, Dean! Don’t remove your hand! Please please!”

“Yes babe, fuck! I won’t remove my hand! I promise!”

When he opened his eyes Dean was already naked, he didn’t know when he removed his pants but he was grateful for the view.

He was still hard but he still didn’t want to go straight to his lover’s thick shaft. He wanted to feel the stretch around his sensitive hole first so he asked Dean to put pillows under his hips so he could lay down. His lover, ever the follower, did what he asked. He held his thighs up so it would be easier for Dean to accommodate Castiel’s next request. He told his lover to pour more lube on his hands.

“Dean…” he breathed out.

“What is it angel?” Dean asked as he kissed Castiel’s temple.

“Put in more fingers, Dean. I want to feel you more,” he moaned.

“Fuck, angel are you sure?”

He gasped a curse, “Yes, Dean. Do it. Add your pinky.”

“Fucking hell, Cas. You’re killing me!”

“Do it. Just add lube every now and then. I promise I’ll ride your dick later.”

“Okay.”

After a few tries and a fuckton of lube, Dean finally inserted his pinky in Cas’ stretched out hole. The view was obscene, with how gaping his hole was and how red it is around the rim.

Despite the air-conditioned room, their bodies glistened with sweat. Dean’s hand had become pruny and Castiel’s was sweating bullets.

Castiel slowly and gently fucked himself on Dean’s hand and after a few moments, he touched Dean’s shoulders and spoke, “Add more lube and slowly add your thumb in,”

He knew Dean’s hand was cramping by now but Dean didn’t seem to care. Cas looked down on his lover’s crotch and that he already made a mess of himself. He was leaking relentlessly on the sheets. The fabric under Dean’s leaking cock now looked pink of how many times his seed leaked from his obviously aching dick.

The pleasure was so intense that Castiel drool ran down his neck. His lover was still pumping in and out of his fucked out, slippery hole and every time his fingers graze on Castiel’s prostate a dollop of precum oozes out of his dick. Castiel was dangerously cumming for the second time. Dean, sensing his Castiel’s incoming release, gripped his dick tight with his other hand.

“Fuck!” Castiel exclaimed, hips bucked on to Dean’s hand.

“I’m sorry baby doll, I can’t let you finish just yet.” Dean smirked and pumped his hand faster inside Castiel.

“Shit Dean, Dean, Dean…” Castiel reduced to curses and chanting Dean’s name. He felt as if he was about to burst, but he can’t. Not yet. He badly wanted release but it would be way hotter and satisfying if he came on Dean’s cock.

“Ah, ah, ah, fuck! Dean, shit. Deeper, babe, fuuuuuck!” Castiel fucked himself a couple of times before he told Dean to stop. “Dean,” he panted, “I can’t come with your hands inside me. Fuck me now please…” he said breathlessly.

Without saying a word, Dean slowly removed his hand and observed their ‘creation’. “Fuck me, babe. Look how wide and red it is!” Castiel couldn’t help but laugh.

“Babe, if you don’t hurry and shove your thick cock in there I swear to god I’ll go home with my asshole wide open and fuck myself with my dildo.”

“We should definitely use that next time.”

“HURRY THE FUCK UP, DE—FUUU AH AH AH!” Cas was silenced when Dean pushed himself inside without a warning. He pulled back, almost drawing out then pushed back in with almost all his might. Castiel couldn’t even talk. His mouth slacked with tears prickling around his eyes and one hand gripping the bed frame tight, and the other one lifting his leg up (Dean was pushing his leg to his chest). He pounded relentlessly until Castiel begged for him to release his throbbing dick.

“Dean, let me come, please please please, babe. Let me come, it hurts.”

“Patience, angel, I’m about to cum too.” He continued pounding but his rhythm was starting to falter. Castiel’s dick was leaking like crazy on Dean’s hand. He kept on eyeing Castiel’s precum, deciding to let go and lick his hands clean (but he’s sure the moment his grip loosens Castiel would cum) or let his hands stay there.

Dean released his cock and Castiel made a pained groan and thick ropes of cum spurted out of his shaft. Dean waited for Cas to finish his release before licking his hand clean while maintaining an eye contact. Although it will be at least an hour or so before Castiel could let it up again, he felt his dick twitch to the image. Castiel noticed that Dean hadn’t finish yet so after a few seconds of bliss, when his tiny bit of energy came back, he spread his legs wider and pulled his legs up as high as he could (which wasn’t really high at all since he’s extremely tired and fucked out).

“Cum inside me, Dean,” he panted, “Paint my insides with your cum.”

Dean obeyed. He gripped the insides of Castiel’s knees hard and shove himself hard inside Castiel again and again.

“Babe, you feel so good inside me, so thick and long, and fuck just so good!”

“Cas! Ah ah ah!” Dean made three more deep thrusts and shoot his seeds inside Cas.

 

\------------------------

 

 

Cas and Dean laid beside each other. Both men were sweaty and hair damp with the activity they did merely fifteen minutes ago.

Castiel broke the silence first, “I’m sorry about the spontaneous fisting,” his voice was wrapped with guilt. “I bet you think I’m a freak.”

“No, I don’t,” Dean replied. “I admit I was surprised at first but I got turned on real fast my dick almost had a whiplash.”

Dean’s candor received a chuckle from Cas.

“I like it, and if you want we can do that again sometime.” Dean as assured Castiel.

“Well, if that’s the case then fuck yeah I wanna do it again.” Castiel’s responded enthusiastically. “But first let’s sleep for a while so we could continue again later. We have all the time in the world today.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

End.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's called Slow Hands but that's not what happened. I may have gotten a little bit carried away. Teehee
> 
> The song Castiel 'danced' into was KAT-TUN's Tanaka Koki's Make U Wet ~Chapter 2~ solo. They're my favorite J-boyband but unfortunately shit happened. I still love them to bits, though.
> 
> I can't find any audio of the song, but here's a [video](https://vimeo.com/178860422) of Koki performing the song from what I think is the concert DVD. It's Spanish subbed by the way. And here's the [translation](http://lyrics.wikia.com/wiki/Kat-Tun:Make_U_Wet_-Chapter_2-/en) of the song.
> 
> After all these years this song still makes me giggle.
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you liked the song as I much as I did.


End file.
